Black Balloon
by bubblybrunettevoices
Summary: Giselle is being chased by a pale, handsome, and deadly person and knows she is about to die.Then a mysterious person saves her and the man who chased her has turned into nothing but salt. What can explain this? Bad summary but actually good story.
1. Farewell My Black Balloon

A/N So this is going to be my first series that I go off on my own and write separately from my friend but I'm excited and hope you all like this. Please review

It was an inky night and I was running fast through the deserted streets of New York. I usually stayed put in the public eye, much easier to be looked over there, but I was trapped. This…this…this person had blocked me out to the rare deserted area of the city. It was clearly a guy at medium height wearing a black hoodie that covered his face. Whoever he was, he had decided to stalk me like prey. I don't know what to do. He kept getting closer and closer, seemingly never out of breath though he'd been chasing me nearly for the past 30 blocks. I kept ahead though, there has to be somewhere I could escape to, some sanctuary. But, of course to my luck, there was nothing in sight.

I kept running till I came to the river. I was so close to the Brooklyn Bridge that I could see the cars escaping back to their homes. "No," I thought. This man was going to kill me if I didn't get out of here. I'm way too young to die; I mean I only turned 16 last week. I am NOT going to die when I haven't even finished school. But there was nowhere to go, not unless I was going to attempt to swim in the dirty East river. Trust me I wasn't. So I turned to face this guy. Maybe if I were nice and said I'd never tell a soul about him, I'd get out of this mess. There were only my prayers to get me out alive.

The man was very close, walking pompously over, knowing he had won the game of cat and mouse. "Jack ass," I murmured under my breath. The man somehow heard it, or so I thought as he stiffened and walked faster over. He grabbed my arm forcefully, pulling me toward his body. His hand was as cold as ice and the color of snow in Vermont. He was also very strong. Once I was in his grasp and right up against him, he took his hand up to his head and pulled off his hood.

If he hadn't been chasing me for the past 20 minutes and wasn't going to kill me, I would definitely have flirted with him. He was the definition of Greek God with a chiseled jaw, the same pure white complexion, bright (and I mean electric) blue eyes, and dark chocolate hair that fell over his face in an organized fashion. He was someone I'd gawk at with my friend Carmen in Times Square. But that was if he was harmless and just buying a hotdog, not attempting to murder me, or whatever he was going to do.

He smirked at my amazement toward his looks. It seemed like he knew I was going to do that too, from the look in his eyes. I got pissed though when he did that and looked away, trying to formulate how to get out of this. Then my master plan came to me. I looked down innocently, taking him by surprise till I threw my free hand up to his nose. I had once heard from my mom after a self -defense class that this would break the nose, even damaging the brain, which would guarantee an escape.

My mother was wrong; nothing happened but my hand cracking. This man was totally fine. I yelped out in pain, but not before Mr. Invincible clamped his free hand around my mouth. He turned me around so I couldn't see him and bent down to my 5'4 height to taunt me.

" Hello little Giselle," he whispered smoothly in my ear with a slight British accent. His voice was deep and so soothing that he could've been a smooth jazz announcer. For once in my life, I was happy my parents named me Giselle. Before I thought it was such a dumb name and after the movie Enchanted came around, I hated it even more. But the way he said it made it seem so sexy.

" You're quite feisty aren't you? I like that though, Cherie," He breathed heavily down my neck, cold air. It felt really nice and soothing. "Now Giselle, I want you to stay quiet. This will only hurt if you choose it to."

So he was going to kill me. Mercilessly too form the sounds of it. Oh god, what was to become of me? Now I started panicking. I could feel myself getting worked up, my face flushing and my body heating up. No, no, no, no, no. I am not going to let my parents face me dead. No I refuse to do that. I started fidgeting, but his grip only got stronger.

"This is your choice mon ami," and then I felt it. He had leaned down again and was ripping into the base of my throat. I couldn't help it, I started trying to scream and was tearing up. It hurt so bad; like a fork lift stabbing me repeatedly in the stomach. I bit down on his hand to try to get him off of me, but all I got was bitter blood in my mouth.

What kind of sick person does this, or is this a person at all. A normal person, murderer or not, can't typically bite through a vein and stomach the blood. I know this sounds ridiculous, but this guy was seriously bordering a cult member and…a vampire! It had to be the only explanation. But vampires aren't real.

At this point, I could barely think straight. I was so relaxed for some reason. It sounds unrealistic to be comfortable as a thing sucks your life source from your blood, but it was. I was about to pass out, when suddenly the thing stopped. He just stiffened again standing upright, but still having a firm grip on me. I looked to where he was staring, scared and aware. There was a figure there, a blurry one. It looked like this guy but I couldn't see his eyes. He was taller than the thing though.

"STOP IT!" The figure said to the thing. He was aware of what was happening and ran over to us. He was so quick that I barely saw him. But there he was, seconds later, standing in front of us. I could barely keep my eyes open at this point but I remember being thrown to the side onto the street. I could barely feel anything though.

"This is not your fight Daylighter," The thing said to the figure. Daylighter? I couldn't process what that meant.

"She's a child! You can't do this Bradford."

"I can do whatever I like, young one. She took a bit of my blood anyways, so she will be one of us anyways. She is almost drained," thing said in a suddenly very thick British accent. I looked at the figure, the Daylighter who I could tell was mad. Then he advanced to the thi- I mean Bradford. He took after him, I guess trying to kill him Bradford took out something sharp though and tried to get the Daylighter.

"Do that if you dare," the figure said in a familiar New York accent.

"Addio dolce principe," Was all Bradford said in some weird langauge before striking the Daylighter in the heart. That didn't kill him though. Bradford exploded into a million pieces before us and became the remnants of just salt crystals. I stared at them with all the strength I had before passing out. The only thing I heard before dying was the Daylighter running towards me and kneeling next to me saying, " I'm sorry."

A/N Hope you enjoy and review


	2. To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

A/N Honestly this is a filler chapter to get to the good stuff. Review please

It was cool and calming. This must be what death looked like. No flashbacks on every moment you existed. Just darkness and nothing else. This can't be what death is all together. There has to be something else to it.

I tried remembering about who I was. A little something to take with me when I…I guess crossover. I thought of my happiest memory, one form when I was 13. I had just begun high school (I was born late in the year) and I was so happy. I had almost all of my classes with Carmen, my whacky friend. She was all over the place, being a sweetie one moment to being a mad man flipping people off. She balanced my sarcastic, more girl self. We were like sisters, but ones that looked way different form each other. Carmen had deep brown eyes and chestnut hair while I had light auburn (practically blonde) hair and midnight blue eyes. People often complemented my eyes because they were an unusual dark blue, startling almost. They seemed to make me glow.

Anyways, I had gotten home and for once, I heard no fighting. It had been awhile since my parents kept quiet after a long day of work. Mom was a criminal therapist and dad worked as a Lawyer. Both were stressful jobs, Dad dealing with creeps all day and mom dealing with murderers and thief's telling their motives. It was bound to mess her up and get her mad once and awhile. They'd fight about the stupidest things; food, housecleaning, and being near each other pissed them off. I always wished that they could just shut up. I was happy because that day, they were being completely civil, perfect. They welcomed me with smiles, saying that in honor of my transition to high school, we'd go out on the town for dinner. They even let me choose! We ended up at Joes Shanghai; they had the best Chinese in the city. We picked at duck and beef lo mien and got along like a real family. After dinner, we went home and watched some stupid soap operas while making fun of them and went to bed.

We were the perfect family then. It didn't last though. The next day they were back to fighting over who controlled the remote. The fight continued even after it was decided that dad had it that day. Mom felt that it wasn't fair and that we should revote. I went to bed early.

I guess that now I died, they'd separate. I was the only thing keeping them together and now they had no reason to be near each other. If only I could've had a good family. Too late now. I won't be here anymore. Who the hell knows where I am. In space. My head. Heaven. Purgatory. No where. Any of these could be the answer.

I felt myself grow in consciousnesses, though. Maybe this is my spirit traveling to Heaven, becoming more aware of my surroundings. But it couldn't be. As that happened, I started growing colder, feeling around me. I felt my hand twitch and grasp something loose. Dirt? Where am I? Am I dead? This made absolutely no sense. I had to be dead. There is no way I could've survived being drained. No way at all. But I could control my body still as I clawed around me.

I was under ground! There was dirt all around me, I could feel it above me, to my sides, and below. Was this some sick joke? Where the hell was I? I started panicking. I couldn't open my eyes without getting the soil in them. I had to dig myself out. So I took my hands, seemingly pushing the dirt out from around me and soon enough I was in the night sky. A sky that was oddly familiar; too familiar to the one that was out just when I was attacked. It had to be the same night! I looked around me and saw gray everywhere. As I singled in on one of the gray slabs, I found that it was a gravestone. "Someone has to be playing a sick joke on me," I thought as I fully climbed out of the soil prison. "I'm supposed to be dead."

Apparently I hadn't thought that, rather said it out loud. I looked to the voice that had said that, it was the figure. As I looked at him I lurched forward with a stinging desire. A thirst that hurt like puking acid. It hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before. Suddenly something was thrown my way and fell a few inches away. I wanted it so badly. I reached over and ripped it to pieces, instinctively drinking the liquid. It was a dark murky crimson in the moonlight. It smelt amazing, like melted chocolate and tasted even better. Nothing I'd ever eaten beat this taste. It was like sipping sunlight in liquid form. Eating Crème Brule drizzled in Carmel and strawberries. Better than those two combined. I couldn't think straight as I gobbled it. All I knew is that it was gone after 30 seconds.

I looked down at the bag I destroyed and my messy hands. They were stained a brilliant red, so no doubt my mouth area was in the same condition. I was intrigued to know what was so amazing, so without looking toward the supplier I checked the mangled bag.

LENOX HILL HOSPITAL- DONER 0+

I stared at those words for a few moments. No. I did not just drink blood and like it.

"No," I said, starting to sob. I felt something move beside me and take me in its arm. Whoever it was, they were strong. No doubt when I turned around, it was the figure, the Daylighter. I could see him now though. He had a handsome face. A defined and strong jaw, Dark hair and eyes so deep, they were practically black. It contrasted handsomely with his pallor. He was something to look at. As I looked about his face, I could see poking out from his hair above his eye was a scar, slightly faded but prominent. He was perfect.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" He asked in a silky smooth voice. What could I say? I was sitting in the lap of a sexy guy who was coddling me. Then again I just dug myself out of a grave and drank blood. Goodness I'm bipolar. I nodded. "Good. It's better if you're a bit calm when I tell you this," he adjusted me to lean against a headstone. "I'm Simon by the way, and you're Giselle right?"

I nodded again, too mesmerized to do anything else. "Well Giselle, it's kind of weird to say this and all but you're now a …" I waited, but he didn't say anything. He- I mean Simon looked like he was having a mental battle with himself.

"You can just say it, " I said with a sigh. It's not like drinking blood isn't weird enough.

"You're now a vampire." Oh wait, mental freak out time for me. Then I screamed.


	3. Method in the Madness

A/N Another chapter for you lovelies Hope you enjoy and review

I know I should've expected this and all, but all I could think of hearing that word was to scream. What use could this scream do? I mean I had suspected this earlier, what with that leech draining me but it was still scary. Vampires can't be real they're fairytales, right? Ugh I had to stop doubting this. Obviously my sudden impulse to drink blood wasn't normal.

Simon looked pretty freaked out by me. I guess the fact that screaming and my higher pitched voice mixed together was harsh on the ears. I felt bad and shut up. It's not like he was the person who did this to me; he did try saving me. He immediately sighed and relaxed and looked to me, asking with his eyes if I was fine enough to continue talking. I nodded.

"I know this is…uhh..hard to take in…ugh I am not meant to do this," He said getting up and preceding to pace. "You know I have no idea what I'm doing at all. Don't listen to me cause to be honest, I don't know…ugh!" I had no idea if he was talking to me at all. I just sat back watching this exchange wondering if he was sane. He seemed to be a vampire, but why was he called Daylighter?

"Umm Simon?" I said hoarsly. Goodness I sounded like a wreck. He heard and turned to look at me though. " So I'm a…a vampire. Ok maybe I can help you out," he seemed clueless at what I was saying. "I could ask you some questions and you could, you know, answer them."

"That would be perfect," Simon said relieved.

"So how did this happen?" I pointed to myself. He took a moment; contemplating with himself it seemed, about what to do.

"Well you know that guy, Bradford?"

"Umm yea the guy who hunted me down?"I asked in a mocking innocent tone.

"Yea him. Well he started drinking your blood, and I'm guessing somehow he got his blood in you, and then he drained you. You see, to become a vampire, the uhh vampire that changes you has to at some point give you his blood. Even a small bit will help the body change," He used his hands to gesture and explain a lot of things, which got me confused because I stopped listening to him and focused on his hands. "I came up too late to save you and well killed him. I knew that if you weren't, how to put this, put under ground soon, you'd die, so I took you here and buried you and you changed into a vampire. And that is how you were made a vampire." He said the last bit in a faux chipper voice. I could tell that I was going to get along with him if I was to stay with him. What the hell was I talking about, who else could I stay with?

"Ok so umm," I paused. I wanted to know what that Mark was on him and why Bradford called him Daylighter. "Why did the thing, I mean Bradford call you Daylighter? And what's that scar. The one above your eyebrow?"

Oh I must have hit a sour spot with him because his smile diminished into an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry. My friend Carmen used to say that my bluntness could kill a horse. I really am sor-"

"It's really fine," he said cutting me off and returning to normal. Then Simon looked up to the sky and got a face that seemed like he was worried a plane would fall on him.

"Are you ok?" I was seriously starting to get worried about him. He was like a mini basket case. A hot basket case.

Simon seemed to snap out of whatever funk he was in and came over to me and forced me up. "Huh? Where are we going?"

"Well to be honest, it's almost sunrise and if you know anything about vampires, they tend to not last long in it." He hurried me along.

" So wait, why were you called a Daylighter?"We were out of the graveyard at this point, and I could tell that we were in the lower end of the city. People were just starting to get up and I could smell the food being made. Bagels and coffee freshly brewed. What the heck? That stuff was far away? How can I smell it? Internal sigh. Vampire power most likely.

" Well that's because," he said in a hushed tone," I can walk in the sunlight." By this time, we had fast walked through at least 17 blocks. Impossible! Then I realized what he said and stopped cold, jerking his still moving self back.

"What? That's like not fair!" He sighed as if I was a little sister or the biggest pain in his ass. Hell I probably was!  
>"Life's not fair. Now come on unless you want to combust into flames with an audience." And we were off again. "I'll explain this all when I can find somewhere to stow you for the day. Now no more questions till your safe."<p>

The rest of the travel was relatively quiet. I tried obeying the "No Questions" rule, and it was hard. I had to bite my tongue the whole time, eventually drawing blood. Then for some reason there was this pain from my lower jaw as we got to a row of deserted buildings.

"Ouch!" I yelped. I felt the area with my tongue, discovering new, very sharp teeth.

"Teething are we?" Simon said teasing me. I gave him the death glare as he shooed me into the closest rundown building. It must have been an old boarding house in the 1800's. It wasn't big enough to be a hotel, but it looked like it had housed many people. I liked the way it looked, like a classic Victorian home with the Gingerbread trimming in faded blue and violet. If only someone had kept it up, it would have been a beautiful place.

"If you didn't know, those are your fangs," he said casually, moving me away form the beautiful white cracked stairway and into a darker area.

"Yea I kinda guessed," I was looking around. Everything was still intact. There were old pots sitting on the kitchen counter with rats scurrying around. Cobweb covered where there had once been a window over the rustic stove. It was now bordered up by wood, allowing no light to enter.

The table was older, but looked sturdy enough. Before I even knew it, Simon was sitting across the table.

"G…" I tried saying God, but I couldn't. The name stayed stuck in my throat. It was as if the word was choking me. My blue eyes looked to Simon's defeated brown ones.

"Vampires find it almost impossible to say holy names. Some can, but they're usually older."

"Oh. How old are you anyways Mr. Simon…" What was his last name? Something creepy like Sullivan or foreign like Von Strauben? That's what I imagine. Simon Von Strauben did have a ring to it.

"Lewis. That's my last name."

"To be honest, that's disappointing." Well there goes my guess. Lewis. It sounds so plain. Definitely not vampirey.

"What?" He was so confused.

" Well that doesn't sound scary at all. Aren't you supposed to have some old creepy name to scare people?"

"Umm unless I've transformed into Dracula, no." I huffed and sat down across from him.

"So how old are you Simon Lewis," at least it sounds god together. Not like Giselle Herbert, It sounded HORRIBLE and I've always hated having it as a last name. I would've preferred something like Giselle Montague, like in Romeo and Juliet!. So much prettier.

"Well I was turned when I was 16, which was only a year ago." He was only a vampire for the past year? Oh dear what could he help me with?

"Oh dear….him" I said pointing up. Simon laughed at my gesture. " I've found my way around that little issue."

"Nice. So umm about the Mark, I'd really rather not go over that right now if that's fine." I just nodded quickly. It was his business, no matter how much I wanted to know what it was.

"Soo….am I stuck here?"

"Till I can find somewhere to have you, yes." I guess I'd be fine with that. I could explore the mysteries of this place, uncover artifacts and such. Then I thought about what would happen next.

"What about my parents? What's gonna happen there?" Maybe I could go back and live with them. Tell them that the sun really hurts me and that I must've developed something against and then…oh I don't know.

"I'm sorry but all they are going to know is that you're dead."

I could feel something at the back of my throat forming.

"You are a vampire, so being around them at this point could be a bad situation. I can see the headlines. Daughter found sucking blood out of her parent's corpses. Not exactly something anyone wants to deal with."

"But….but they're my family!" I couldn't leave them, no matter how dysfunctional they were.

"No. I can't let you do that okay." He used a tone so forceful that I leaned back and nodded, like I had done so many times already. "Please I'm sorry. I'm just…I really don't know what to do. I'm going to go. I'll be back before sunset." Without any answer from me, he took off and left, leaving me to myself and the house.

Scared and alone.

A/N I promise it will start getting better! Ahhh review :)


	4. So Wise So Young, They Say Do Never Live

A/n Good stuff in this chapter…I promise

The daytime was boring. There wasn't much I could do in a house that seeped in sunlight. I put my right index finger in the path of some sun and after a few seconds, I almost burned it off. This vampire stuff was so annoying.

I had guessed there would be powers that came with this, or so the movies and books I've read told me. I tried my sight. I had never had the best eyesight so I looked for the smallest writing I could find and tried to read it. What I came across was a fading newspaper article across the room.

STOCK MARKET CRASH CAUSES MONEY LOSS IN CITY

I walked up to where it was and read it closer. Exactly the same. This would actually be useful if I was in trouble or something. Next was hearing. Tuning everything out, I focused on my surroundings. I could hear everything that was possibly going on in Manhattan. I could here construction noises from the south side, screeching cabs everywhere, and a late intern rushing to the office while trying to call his boss and apologize for being late. He started almost sobbing before I heard him trip and spill the coffee all over himself. "Enemies beware because Giselle can now here your every conversation," I said in a cheesy old villain voice, like the ones that would twirl their fake handlebar mustaches. I could also tell that the whole breathing thing wasn't entirely necessary. I held my breath for ten minutes and found that I didn't have any trouble.

What else can a vampire do in movies? Wow, this shouldn't be that hard. I know what t is…ugh…ugh…oh! Speed! Vampires are fast. How was this one going to be tested though? The space wasn't that big and every five feet, there was sunlight. Hmm. Maybe if I ran really fast, I could get through it and not "Combust into flames" as the non-helpful Simon had said. He was a young vampire, but he HAD to know something about it. I mean what's the whole deal about him being in sunlight? That's not fair at all! What I'd give to be able to do that.

No use dwelling on that though. The fact is that I would need to find a real vampire to help me out, cause obviously Simon was useless. He only explained how I was turned and that I was a vampire. Der –ta-der-ta-der. Obviously my lust for blood kind of explained that. The only thing he really has going for him is that he is hot. I could most definitely see myself dating or flirting for a guy like him.

I'm not a slut or anything, but I've dated a couple guys. Carmen used to say that I looked for affection in guys due to my lack of it at home. I guess that could explain why I was a bit clingy. That's my parent's fault though. I go for anyone cute though. Talk to them, flirt a bit, eventually date, find a flaw, dump them, this was my method. I had never gotten old with it either because I always found a flaw in someone. Whether their eyes were off center, heads too big or too small, or their personality be off, I found a reason to not like them anymore. Maybe I'm an extreme perfectionist. Looks like I'll have forever to look for my Prince, literally.

Seriously, did I age at all or is being a vampire just about staying the same age forever and ever. If so, I guess I'd gotten lucky. I am a pretty attractive girl I must say, not being arrogant or anything. I'm 5'4 with, well now snow white skin (I'm not really fond of this fact. I used to be a nice sun-kissed tan. Now I'm fricking Casper the Friendly Ghost) my alluring eyes, or so Kaleb, an ex, said once and a rocking body like Jeremy had said. I'm not complaining. At least I wasn't an old lady. Being all wrinkly and baggy for eternity would've been depressing.

Besides experimenting with abilities, the day was boring. I tried looking for something to read, but the one book I found, Jane Eyre had pages too faded to even read. Trust me, even with my new eyes I couldn't see past a few lines. Sleeping seemed like a good idea too, but even when I tried, my mind was too filled with worries. Did this mean everyone now thought I was dead? Could I actually never see Carmen or my Parents again? What if someone saw me? Where the heck was I going to go? Eternity's an awful long time to be in this body. I had so many questions for Simon by nightfall that they could fill up a football stadium. From what my impression was so far, though, he'd be useless.

Where was he anyways? Not to be conceited but a new vampire should be kind of a worry, shouldn't it? It might be daylight, but I could tell that the hunger for blood was always there. I could feel it in the farthest part of my throat, creeping up on me. There's no telling what I'd do when it was dark. What if I went on a murderous rampage? I'd feel guilty and blame it all on him. It'd be his fault.

At about 7, it started getting dark and my pacing started. Whenever I got nervous, pacing always took control of me. This habit replaces my trichotillomania when I was 12. My hair started getting extremely thin, so I put my energy into pacing. What if he didn't come back? Maybe he stowed me here so he wouldn't have to deal with me and ran? Maybe he disliked me so much that he'd send another vampire to take care of me. What if he was going to just get rid of me.

"Argh!" I really should stop worrying, it'd cause me premature wrinkles and gray hair…Or it would've I guess now. No need of worrying about the stuff that comes with aging.

Finally it was 8 and I heard something coming down the road. It was almost sunset so I hoped to…to… Him that it was Simon. This was killing me, being alone I mean. I sat at the table, trying to pretend as if I didn't care he was back, but I'd never been the best actress so the excitement of being rescued from this boredom was probably evident. The door jingled and in came someone swiftly.

Then I heard his voice again, and I must say that it was a good guy voice. Not high at all but not deep like Barry Whites. It was a perfect balance. "Honey, I'm home!" Simon yelled as he came around the corner. He tried his best Ricky Ricardo impression as I tried not to laugh.

Most. Difficult. Thing. Ever.

I tried being cold toward him. Show I was indifferent about him coming back. "So I'm sorry about having to leave earlier," Simon said sitting across from me. Think cold. Think cold Giselle!

"It's fine. Obviously I don't know you so I can't force you or make you feel guilty about anything." It was as if there had been an isolated blizzard in the kitchen. I felt so proud of my self because he backed up. Good

"No. I did a reckless thing, leaving a new vampire alone for the time I did, even if it was daylight. I should've been here trying to explain what I know," apologizing like a baby, I noticed how cute he was. He had a geeky chic look to him, but was slightly muscly.

"Whatever," I cut him off and crossed my arms, ignoring him the best I could. Then I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was going through something outside the building. I looked to Simon concerned to see he had picked it up too. Whatever it was, it was close and not traveling alone. The sun had gone down fully since Simon arrived, so if we needed to make a quick escape we could. We both got up, lightly traveling through the downstairs and checking around us. It was amazing how light on our feet we were. Vampire power I guess.

Simon took the front half while I was in the rear area, which included the kitchen and old washrooms.

"Nothing," Simon whispered. My new and improved picked it up as if he was yelling right next to me though. I checked around the kitchen area especially when I saw something moving near the mangled shed.

Whispering and alerting him, he came over to me to assist if I needed anything. He spotted them to. They were clearly human. My nose picked up their smell, which was like freshly cooked ribs slathered in BBQ sauce. The visuals gross but it truly smelled divine. I could make out their hair, too. One had hair the practically blended into the Night sky, only if it hadn't been so gloss and swinging around. I wish my hair was like that. Longer and glossy looking like only dark hair can be. The other had a head full of hair the color of gold and shorter. Simon peered out, accidently knocking the window. The figure stopped dead in their tracks with sheepish grins on their faces.

I looked over to see Simon gesturing the creepers in. He couldn't do this!

"What if I decide I want a little snack? Whose going to protect…."

"Their names are Jace and Isabelle. If you get hungry, just go for the blonde one." He flat out told me before they were walking through to the kitchen.

"Telling her all about my charms, are we big guy?" the blonde one said to Simon before strolling by the old stove. I could tell why I'd want to go after him. He;s a bit….Oh I don't know. Egotistical sounding?

"Oh shut up Jace!" The dark haired one, Isabelle, said," No need to tempt a vampire, especially a new one with a short temper." I was starting to like her. She went and playfully hit Jace . She was really pretty being almost six feet and skinny. Her ebony hair and black eyes accentuated her ivory complexion. She was the living, talking, and breathing Snow White. She dressed herself well in a mini velvet dress with long sleeves that belled at the ends and dark fishnet tights. Toping off the outfit was knee high leather boots.

It wouldn't be fair to not acknowledge how good looking Jace was. He was the epitome of Greek…Him and Golden boy with tawny eyes to match his flaxen colored hair. His skin was a natural soft tan similar to the one I used to have and he had to be easily 6'2. Even hunched over, he was 7 inches taller than me.

"Really you two? Follow me in the dead of night?" Simon inquired

Golden boy piped up," Well technically it's not the dead of night since you know the sun just went down. Plus it was horribly obvious that you were hiding something. You kept doing the whole moping routine of yours whenever someone mentioned you didn't look ok. So tracking your every move seemed like a good idea."

"How did you not hear them," I asked Simon, who just shrugged. Who were these people? I studied them closer, realizing that they had a BUNCH of black lines intertwining up and down their bodies. They couldn't be tattoos, there were simply too many of them and they looked faded. "What are those?" I blurted. Simon and Isabelle looked really iffy on what I said so I looked to Jace. From his impression, he said a lot of things without filtering.

"Well since you're now thrown into this world, Isabelle and I are Shadowhunters, which are the people defending the world from demons. Were like superheroes without the glorification," I could tell from his face that he was weighing options on whether he should get recognition for doing that. Then in a mocking voice he spoke slowly as If I had a mental disorder, " Now you are a vampire. Both you and Simon are called Downworlders, which are made up of what's considered mythical creatures by mundies. Mundies are humans." I really wouldn't mind killing him right now. He smelt good and was ticking me off. Majorly.

Isabelle saw my death glares and punched Jace in the arm, hard. "What! I'm explaining what Simon probably hasn't." I hated admitting that he was right. I had no idea what he was talking about because Simon hadn't told me this.

"You're right Shadowhunter," said an unfamiliar voice from behind me. I turned to see another vampire or a person in desperate need of sunlight. He had dark hair, was shorter and looked like a 15-year-old boy, but poised himself older.

"Raphael."

A/N Promised it'd get good! Goodness I'm proud of myself! Please Review


	5. What Fools These Immortals Be

A/N I'm really not sure about this chapter. Main issue was Raphael. I'm not really fluent in Spanish so I hope t sounds okay mixed in. Also to IThinkIThinkTooMuch, it's called Black Balloon because I go the inspiration form the story form a song called Black Balloon by The Kills. The way it sounds helped me create Giselle. I have a whole playlist of songs if you'd like. Review and enjoy my lovelies

The room seemed to stand still as everyone looked to Raphael. He seemed to hold a threatening presence just standing in the doorway, looking intently at me. I didn't like the way he was eying me, like I was a prized jewel or something. He didn't move, just stayed outside like it was impossible for him to get any closer.

"Raphael," Simon strained out. "Do come in. It's cold outside, not like you'd know." The mysterious intruder glided in silently taking his place at the unoccupied table. He was definitely a vampire. He moved too gracefully to be human. Even I had noticed that I'd become lighter on my feet. Me, the definition of inelegance, had morphed into a poised being.

"And you would Daylighter?" He replied with a quick smile. He sounded Mexican and young, like someone who'd only started going through puberty. No matter his creepyness, I felt bad for him. Who would want to sound like a pubescent boy forever? "I'm guessing you know why I'm here?"

"No, actually. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Raphael sighed," Bradford never came back last night, not something common for vampires under me," he then shifted, crossing his legs. "It didn't take long for me to investigate and realize it had something to do with you, _molestia." _

I was dumbfounded. How on Earth could he have found us plus investigated in less than 24 hours? It made no sense at all.

"I see your confusion, _persona joven. _I am the leader of the Manhattan coven so I have connections to the different groups the Shadowhunter was discussing," he glanced over to Jace and Isabelle, who hadn't moved an inch. I could tell that they really didn't want to be here. Isabelle looked over to Simon, who was locked in an internal battle. I could tell that she liked Simon as more than a friend, casually glancing him with worry. I looked back at Simon when she turned to look at me.

"I found out from a wandering Fae that Bradford had been out by the pier having dinner when he was interrupted and then turned into crystals, disappearing. Only you can do that Daylighter," there was such hatred in Raphael's voice as he said ht word. Daylighter. He tensed up as he said it too. " I followed your scent and ended up here and so we are." A smile played on his lips, like we were captured prey.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jace tug on Isabelle. They were uncomfortable, hell so was I! But they didn't have to stay like I had too.

Jace piped up in a strained voice, " As much as we'd love to stay and chat with you," he said pointing to us," I feel as if this conversation isn't for the living,"

"Simon we'll see you soon. Maybe you too…" Isabelle slipped out, unsure.

"Giselle." And she nodded and the two left as silent as nuns through the front door. As soon as the block of wood slammed back in place, the discussion started up again.

"_Nombre guapa, _Giselle that is." What was with him mixing Spanish and English in the same sentence? I took a little freshmen year, but it was not enough to keep up with his fast paced speaking.

"Raphael, you've lived in this country far to long to speak in broken English. You ever try Rosetta Stone? I hear it'll help you get your languages straight," Simon said condescendingly.

"Are you done making stupid jokes?" The guest said in response.

"Hey! I like to think of myself as witty with a touch of British Humor," he said in his defense like he was a nine-year-old.

"I have no time for this, Simon," his voice leaked with annoyance.

"Why are you here?" I heard myself talk before I could think. I cupped my hand over my mind. That was potentially very dangerous, but it only seemed humorous to the Spanish vampire.

"I am here because of you. From the lack of heartbeat, I know you are just a newborn vampire, made by the recently re-deceased Bradford," Ugh that just sounded odd together. Made by? More like killed by. " You need guidance, something the Daylighter can't give you."

Simon just stood there flexing his fists. I felt bad, I'd hate being ridiculed in front of others like he was being.

"And why is that? He seems like he could help me a lot," I was going to be as stubborn as I had to be.

"He refuses to recognize what he is, lingering in the human world with his family and Shadowhunters. He doesn't want to know what he is now, what his-"

"Is that a bad thing?" I said cutting him off. This seemed to piss him off. He jumped out of his seat leaning towards me.

"It is when one day he explodes and kills them from resisting to feed." I guess that was a reason to not be near them. They are full of blood, the stuff vampires…I mean we eat. "Now I am here to take you back with me," he straightened himself out.

"No." "What?" Simon and I overlapped.

" Tus muertas, Giselle." I knew what that meant, your dead.

"I do believe vampires prefer the term 'undead'" Simon said icily. If this hadn't been such an intense moment, I would've laughed. But I was too caught up in my head. Of course I was dead, I had no pulse, no blood running naturally through me.

"If you come with me, you will be with your kind, something Simon refuses to recognize." I couldn't decide now. I needed time to think this out, make a pro con list, think of what's best for me.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not just going to leave with you. I have no idea who you are."

"I'm the leader of the New York Coven, Raphael. I'm a real vampire. I know that I am meant to live in the night, impulses only for Simon."

"She said no," Simon gently said. He moved over to me, puling me behind him as if he was a shield. "Now I have a question for you."

"Yes," the once infuriated Raphael said rolling his eyes.

"Were you not loved when you were a child many, many years ago?" he said innocently. I looked around his arms to find his face was devilish, though.

"What? Why?" The predator had become prey.

"There has to be a reason why you're eternally bitter." This pushed the vampire over the edge, he frigidly moved to the back entrance from where he had come with a defeated look.

"You can try lightning the situation by being funny, Daylighter, but voy a salirme con la mia modo." Ok he took it a step further to where I understood none of that last sentence. "I will be back soon, with more of us. Giselle, you'll find your way to us sooner than later." And then he disappeared into the inky midnight without a trace of residue leaving me wondering if I should go with him. I just stared out where he'd gone, though I felt as if his presence was still near me.

"Giselle, his bark is bigger than his bite. Don't worry about it. And you don't have to become a lifeless blood-sucking beast if you don't want to," he tried reassuringly.

"Maybe I should've gone with him. I am more like him than you. I can't walk in the sun or anything like that. I'm stuck to the night so maybe I should just accept that." I was more talking to myself and not him at this point.

"Look," he said. "Look at me," he moved my face to him. "You're not like him. You have humanity left, he doesn't. He hasn't in a very long time."

He looked genuine but then again, I'd only spent a bit of time with him. Maybe he was a great actor. "How would you know? You've spent less than a few hours with me. How can you tell if I'm still humane?"

He let go of me rubbing his temples in frustration for a minute before looking back up at me. "Because of your eyes." What? He must have sensed my blank stare or he was telepathic because he answered my mental question. " There is still life in them. Did you get to look at Raphael's? They're flat. That's how I can tell." Wow, that was really nice. I wished I could see my eyes to see if what he said was really true.

"I know this is really not the time, but I need to go see someone."

"Oh, ok. I'll be here when you get back, promise." He was leaving again?

He started backing up a bit. "No, you're coming with me. I think it's about time for you to meet some people and get new clothes," he looked me up and down as if there was something wrong with how I looked.

"What's wrong," I said following his eyes. I realized it before he said anything though. I was covered in blood and dirt. Can you say attractive?

"Yea. Well c'mon," And I trailed behind him as we left the old boarding house.

A/N Where are they headed? Anyone want to guess?


	6. Now Go We In Content

A/N So I'm not Cassandra Clare (I hope you didn't think so anyways with my horrible writing skills!) Read on and enjoy. This chapters extra long since it has been about a bajillion months since I've written. ENJOY!

It wasn't very late at all, only about 8:50, but there usually aren't many clothing stores open this late.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he took my hand, leading me into the bright city lights. Even in the most deserted parts of the city you could find the streets to be lit vividly. I looked all around trying to find a street sign or a subway station. Anything to explain where we were.

"Any place where we can get you new clothes," and he left it at that. I finally caught a sign and immediately knew where to go. We weren't that far from the World Trade Center site. And not too far from that was Century 21. I went there every weekend with Carmen to shop and look for clothes at lower prices. I never knew when it closed, but it opened early so it probably was open late.

" Follow me." Simon let go of my hand and just looked at me like I was crazy. "Trust me, I know where to go." And he silently followed me with an amused look. People looked at us like we were crazy homeless people. Hell we looked kind of homeless. Well I did. Simon looked like something out of GQ.

I had never realized before, but with my enhanced senses I could pick out all the different scents of the city. The smell or trash and gas were pungent in the air with spices and hot dogs blending subtly in. It was strange being able to place where the scents came from. On top of all that was the aroma of blood lingering everywhere. I used all my strength to not attack someone, even though they tempted me by walking close.

While we were nearing the store, a woman with raven hair bumped into me while chasing her little boy. She was older, being around my mom's age but tired. She smelt like…like movie theater popcorn with tons of butter loaded on her. Mouthwatering. She looked worn out and apologized quickly before chasing after her kid. I started to follow her, but without warning Simon had a firm grip on my shoulder pushing me forward.

"Delicious as she smells, no. I can't let you start having a little taste of every human you decide would taste good. Raphael would be on top of it…no on top of _**me **_before you could say 'Apple'." My eyes must have looked guilt ridden as I turned around because his face went from stone cold to understanding. "Don't worry. The impulse to kill anything with a pulse fades away eventually. Lead me to wherever you were going." A smile crept on my face as he tried comforting me.

In less than 3 minutes, we were finally at Century 21 and thankfully it was still open, but not for long.

"C'mon we have to get in so I can find something to wear because wherever you're taking me, I'm not wearing these," I said pointing at my clothes. He hesitated, almost scared of the aspect of shopping. "It closes in 30 minutes so make your choice." With a deep sigh, he surrendered and walked into the store like he was going to be fed to the sharks.

Fifteen long minutes later we were out of the store and I was in all new clothes. Simon generously paid for it, mostly due to the fact that I had no money. I was now clothed in new undergarments, gold sandals, and a beautiful mini dress. It was made out of a light flowy material that fit tightly in the top and flew out form my hips. It had the prettiest capped sleeves and it was my favorite color, aquamarine. My eyes and hair were enhanced by the color and stood out dramatically. I loved it! And from the looks the guys in the store gave me as I walked out, they thought the same.

Simon looked bit stunned as I walked out of the store. "You look… nice," he said with the shyest eyes, like he felt like he was cheating just by looking at me. We were walking toward the subway to get to our undisclosed location.

"Thanks! You seriously have no idea how much I love you right now," I whispered excitedly in a friendly way to him as we boarded and took off. The section of our subway car was silent with only a bird lady- like woman, a wanna be gangster teen, and us. Simon was extremely focused on texting someone on top of it all. Not much conversation was going to be made between all of us. Instead I thought of what Raphael said. "_I will be back soon, with more of us. Giselle, you'll find your way to us sooner than later." _In all honesty, he was right. I'm a vampire now, doomed to the dark forever. I should just get used to it and join him. It would get Simon out of whatever trouble he was in. Plus, as creepy as Raphael is, he and whoever else was with him could teach me more than Simon ever could. Who knows what I'd be able to find out? How to control bloodlust? I doubt Simon could ever teach me that.

Simon was gentle though, something Raphael lacked. He was empathetic towards me, where as Raphael seemed to relish the fact he was undead. There was also this emotional attachment I had with Simon. He had been there when I dug myself out of dirt. He tried to save me from Bradford. Gosh, even being undead had its challenges.

Before I could think any further though, Simon nudged me from my thoughts with his hands flailing in front of my face. "Hey, you there still?"

"Huh?"

"You're just like Clary." He said with a slight smile. There was a nurturing and yearning look in his dark eyes.

"Who's that?"

"A good friend of mine. She's actually now Jace's girlfriend," he said with a sharp edge. "She goes into her thoughts just like you just did. Well you'll be meeting her soon so I guess you'll see then."

"What? You're taking me to meet your friends? Is she….You know," I said lowering my voice.

"Yes. Now it might be good to get off before we are taken about 20 blocks from where we're going. " And then we were off again. Seriously, we were all over the place tonight, following each other everywhere blindly.

I followed as he took me to a small hole-in-the-wall looking place. "Takis. I know kind of sounds tacky-"

"You rhymed," I jutted in with a small laugh.

"I'm a modern day Dr. Seuss." He retorted with a goofy grin and smile. His eyes were gleaming. "I was trying to say that it's actually really good here." He was a funny guy. He had a sarcastic side that laced in with one-liners.

"Wait, but don't our kind not eat like human food?" I asked.

"You'll be highly amused to know that this place caters to downworlders, which includes 'our kind' and the supplying of blood."

I scrunched my nose." Not so much amused as I am offended. I don't like the term downworlders. It sounds so…so… so derogatory. " I was disgusted by the term. It was obviously meant to degrade. I heard a snort and looked up to find it coming from Simon. "What?"

He composed himself slightly before answering," Nothing. And it's meant to be like that. Shadowhunters aren't the nicest people in the world, so they don't exactly care about our feelings."

I was still confused. That wasn't exactly an excuse for them to be rude. "But aren't you friends with some? Jace? Isabelle?"

Simon's face went in about five different directions as soon as I'd mentioned Isabelle. I couldn't understand why. I mean it looked like they were friends. After a couple seconds he gave up and shook off my question and shifting the conversation. "Let's just go inside, they're probably here."

"Will you ever answer my question?" Persistence was always my strong point and I'd' get a reply out of him eventually.

"Ohh look, the door. Let's go inside," he said dodging my question again and shoving me inside. I would've replied with a snarky comment but was too distracted by the brilliant room I was literally pushed into.

I could tell that I'd be spending a lot of time in this place. The walls were filled with everything you could nail to it. Newspaper clippings, pictures, quotes, and paintings covered the walls in an eclectic pattern. There was a homey feel to the deliberately chaotic room. People, or in some cases, things were seated in worn down booths, enjoying lively conversations while being waited on by even more colorful characters. Takis seemed to be taken out of a fantasy novel and placed in Manhattan. Gosh my life was taken from a storybook.

I looked around catching sight of Isabelle impatiently tapping on the table with her perfectly manicured hand while a boy, who looked remarkably similar to her, sat patiently looking at his crossed hands. Simon seemed to have found them =]too and took me by the arm to meet them. Or more like meet the mysterious boy.

"That's Alec, Isabelle's brother. Just thought you'd like to know," He said in a whisper before we reached the table. Even though it would have been barely audible in my previous life, I could understand everything he said perfectly.

When we got there, the two looked up at us with smiles. Well Alec smiled while Isabelle was wearing a painfully obvious fake one while looking me over. Something had changed from only a few hours ago. She seemed like she…like she hated me. Self-consciously, I pushed my hair away from my face.

Alec stood up politely. "Hello Giselle…it's Giselle right?" he said in a sweet tone.

"Yes. And you're Alec," he nodded and then motioned for us to sit down. These Shadowhunters weren't what I was expecting. They were polite and sweet. Well at least Alec was. Simon pushed me forward when I didn't move right away, and I tumbled slightly into my seat. Isabelle stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes. I was situated next to Alec while Simon wrapped his arm around Isabelle. Was he dating her? They must have been dating because she scooted into him and stared at me the whole time she talked,

"Jace will be here soon. He's picking up Clary," she said with a haughty tone. That's where the conversation ended until the waitress came by. She was a wild card with pointy ears and a petite frame. Her eyes were also completely black. I was taken a back at first, but then realized I'd probably be seeing a lot weirder things for the rest of my existence.

Simon took care of the orders for everyone, including Jace and the mystery called Clary. Once we got our meals, the two finally showed up.

"Well don't wait for me to bless your food," Jace said confidently. He was carting a petite redhead at his side, Clary. She was really pretty with emerald green eyes and a huge smile. Her and Isabelle were two different types of beautiful; Isabelle was a Megan Fox while Clary was a Katherine Heigl.

Golden boy pushed up some chairs for him and the redhead while she went over to give Simon a small hug. You could tell by the way the touched each other that they'd been friends forever. He was gentle while she playfully nudged him after.

" So Fray, did the paints finally fight back?" Simon joked and pointed at her arms that were lightly coated in pink, green, and yellow. Her response was to punch him. When Jace got everything situated, they all sat down. Clary looked over at me curiously and then sharply turned back to Simon.

"So, ugh, who's your friend?" she said, trying to be polite but concerned. Alec messed around with her fingers while Isabelle smugly played with her hair. Jace was just staring into a spoon and checking himself out.

"This is Giselle." Then it got awkward. I could tell that she wasn't sure how to approach my new presence within their group. I decided it was my turn to take precedence.

"She's kind of a…" and before Simon could say anything, I butted in.

"I'm a vampire," and as soon as I said it, I wanted to take it back. That was such a weird way to state it, but I guess there wasn't any other way of saying it, so I just continued while staring into Clary's shocked eyes. "I was changed…well I guess yesterday night, but it doesn't seem like it. At all." I was just rambling.

Clary seemed concerned and I realized why. "No Simon didn't do anything. This guy, Bradford, attacked me and tried killing me but I bit him and Simon, well Simon actually saved me. And now here I am." Taking a deep unnecessary breath, I looked to see the reactions.

Alec stopped playing with his hands and looked at me, Isabelle snuggled into my savior, Simon pulled Isabelle closer, Clary leaned appallingly into Jace, while he didn't take his eyes off his reflection.

"Oh my god," she exhaled.

"While she hit about every point, there's still one left," Simon said. I didn't understand what he meant at all. "Raphael wants her. And you know when Raphael wants something," he turned to Clary," he gets what he wants." Another inside thing. I really need a manual to get all of them.

For some reason, this was the thing that took Jace away from his reflection. "So we need to find a new shiny thing for him to pay attention to."

Simon turned, stunned. "I'm not exactly sure that's what needs to happen. He really desires for Giselle."

Sick and tired of all this talk, I piped up for myself once more. "Umm can't I just say no? I mean it's my decision." It really was to. I know I had been doubting myself earlier, but seeing how close this group was, I knew I wanted to be apart of it. They were like a family. A weird, incestuous family. You know what, lose the family analogy. They were great friends and I wanted people like that. I felt like with Raphael, I'd become a mindless, blood-sucking drone.

"As nice as that would be, he wouldn't go for it." Simon used his free hand to push back his hair into a messy array and revealed a tattoo like marking on his forehead. Isabelle tried fixing it, but gave up and just pushed the hair forward again.. "He thinks that everyone who's a vampire is his personal chest of toys that he can mess around with. You included."

Isabelle, who had been practically silent the whole time, spoke up. "He'll find a way to get you is what Simon's saying." She said Simon with a sappy admiration. She was deeply in love him, and it was noticeable. "I think the only way anything will be worked out is if we talk to Luke. I know he's not exactly the same, but he'll understand it more than she or you ever will." Then she kissed him aggressively as if to say he's mine. I couldn't even understand this girl. It seemed like she wanted to help at one moment, and then the next, like she wanted to make me jealous. I mean Simon was handsome, but I wouldn't go after him if he were dating someone. Hell, I wasn't even throwing myself at him, so her motives were void.

Jace, who ignored the kiss, said, " Well then, let's head on over and bother the lovebirds." Jace got up and picked up Clary, giving her a piggyback ride and running out the door.

Alec, who had started messing with his phone looked up absentmindedly. "Have fun. I'm going over Magnus's." Then he jumped out of the booth and left.

"And then there were three." I whispered silently and sarcastically. Simon burst into laughter. Only he had heard me. I looked up and grinned at him.

"So should we be off ladies?" Simon asked as we all got up. Isabelle and her super long legs followed him out of the booth as he threw down some money. Then I was off following them into my beloved city.

A/N So I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter and hope you enjoy the next. Also HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEARS EVERYONE! Enjoy your holidays and may you all prosper.


	7. To Be, Or Not To Be

In front of me were Jace and Clary, still piggyback style, and Simon with his arms wrapped around Isabelle. I followed behind the group as we went to talk with Luke. I still had no idea why he was relevant in my case. I was going to ask, but I felt like it would be a stupid question. They all had so many inside things that they knew, so explaining minor things, like who Luke was, would bother them. They all carried on like it was normal to be headed to Brooklyn around midnight. Simon, however, noticed my curiosity. Must be a vampire thing. He turned and Isabelle moved with him,

"Luke was a Shadowhunter who was turned into a werewolf-" he said. I was about to interrupt him, but he seemed to know, once more, what I was going to ask. "Yes werewolf's are real." Isabelle rolled her eyes as she laughed. I gave her the "eat shit and die" glare. It didn't faze her.

"So will I go all fight club on him?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I were road kill. "Why would you do that?"

Sighing, I explained," You know. Don't vampires and werewolves, like, hate each other. I mean if I learned anything at all from watching Van Helsing, it's that they're kinda mortal enemies." As I thought of it, any old horror movie showed them hurting each other.

"Well we are," it was strange hearing Simon say "we". I was part of that we now. "But Luke's a cool guy, nothing to freak out about."

After a nod, they turned back around. Isabelle inched her hand further down his back and started kissing his neck. Actually, I'd call it more eating his neck. She started nibbling it while turning to look at me and never even stumbled as she did. Major accomplishment in my books. But seriously, she needed to calm her tits. I wasn't out to take Simon from her. No matter how hot he was, Simon was dating Isabelle and I wasn't about to mess that up. Partly because I'm not going to be a home wrecker and partly because I know she'd kill me with her legs. I was not going to even try beating her.

After a few more minutes, we came up to a gravel drive way with a decently sized house at the end. The house was slightly messy, but suited the location by the water. Jace and Clary just let themselves in and Simon, Isabelle, and I followed suit. When we got into the house, I found Jace overlooking something, impressed, with Clary's face stuck in his shirt. I looked over Simon's free shoulder to find two heads, one red and one brown and turning gray, getting out of a serious makeup session.

"MOM!" muffled Clary. The redhead must be her mom and I'm guessing the guy was Luke. They tried making themselves more presentable, like they were teenagers. It was really funny, so I started to crack up. That only made every pair of eyes land on me.

The guy, Luke, started tensing up. "Who's that behind you Simon?" his voice was daggers to my ears.

Simon shrugged it off. "This, Luke, is Giselle."

He looked between the two of us," What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything to her except save her." Luke still stared us down. "She was being drained and I stopped him. She was about to die and I couldn't allow it, ok? "

Clary had, in the meantime, turned back around, red as a tomato. "Simon's just looking after her and we needed some help. So will you just help a bit?"

We moved further into the room as Clary's mom hit Luke and he nodded. Jace and Clary took the recliner, Simon and I took the sofa across from the couple, and Isabelle sat on the sofas arm next to Simon.

"So what do you need help with," his eyes burned into mine. This just made butterflies erupt into my stomach.

I was about to speak when Simon butted in. "Raphael wants her to be apart of his clan." The werewolf assessed what Simon had said before speaking.

"She-"

"Giselle."

Agitated, Luke continued. "Giselle should be with them." Clary let out a small gasp and I mentally did. He shifted. "You don't want to hear it, but what can you do for her Simon? You may be a vampire, but you can do things that she can't, like walk in the sun," he pointed out in an obvious tone. He focused on talking to Simon. "You don't know anything yourself. "It might be better if she's around people she's like. Whom she can learn from." You could hear a pin drop. Everyone was uncomfortable. "Now I'm going to do some inventory. You might want to be getting her," he pointed at me," back so she can feed." Then he was gone through a dinky stairway.

I sat back and thought of what Luke had said. Without even meeting me properly, he'd decided that I was better off with that Raphael guy. He was right. It'd be better if I was with people- err vampires who were like me

"You are not going to go to him," Simon said seriously. For probably the first time, I didn't want to be around people. I wanted to get of there.

"I'm going to go outside." I said in a slightly broken voice. "Not going to runaway, I promise." And then I left.

I went out by the water. I always had clearer thoughts when I was around water. It was calming. The sound of waves always put me to sleep.

Maybe it would be better if I left Simon. I'd already known he wasn't a suitable person to learn from. But did I really want to be with people who could've been friends with the person who killed me? People who didn't feel empathy for killing, as Simon described them. Either way, I was screwed. Which one was better? On Raphael's plus side, I could learn tricks. On Simon's, I'd be around people who were nice. But Raphael's clan could always turn out to be nice. Ugh, it's times like this when I wish I had Carmen to help me decide. She was always my voice of reason.

I heard a door slam from behind and a waft of Chanel as someone comes beside me. Isabelle. I arch my head up so I can see her face. It's not fair that she towers over me. She uses her height in an intimidating way, like a bully.

"You know, you should really just go to Raphael," she threateningly whispers. "You know, as well as me, that you can't just stick around Simon."

Though I felt powerless, I wasn't going to show her that I was. "You know, I don't want Simon. Stop trying to have sex with him every time I'm around. I'm not exactly interested in getting it on at the moment. I've got other things to worry about."

She looked me up and down with a smirk. "He would never want you at all," venom dripped from her words. "Go to the clan and leave us alone. We're like a family, and we don't need someone else to join it anytime soon."

"Kind of a strange, incestuous family isn't it?" Wittily I said.

Isabelle stuttered for words. "You…You knew what I…I meant." Luckily, the crew came out stolidly to save Isabelle form thinking of a comeback. Simon came to Isabelle's side, but didn't wrap his arms around her like they'd been doing all night.

"We're headed back to the city. I'm going to take Giselle back," he said kissing her cheek quickly. She wasn't ready to say goodnight though.

"I'll come with you!" Isabelle attached herself to his arm, but he shook her off.

"No. Just go back with Clary and Jace. I'll see you soon." He then took off, and I guessed I should follow after him. We walked back in complete silence. When we finally reached the boarding house and gotten inside, he immediately turned around to leave. As he got to the doorway, he whispered," Just don't leave," and then left.

He sounded like he didn't want me to go. Broken. I almost stopped my plans when he asked me not to go. But I needed to. So I wrote him a little note on an old piece of peeled wallpaper, leaving it on the table, and then left. I was going somewhere I needed to be.

A/N NO MORE BREAKS FOR ME! I'm back for good I will be updating once a week, maybe twice if I'm not doing anything. I'm thankful for the reviews so please continue writing them So question for the chapter, where is she going?


End file.
